Even Leah Isn't That Mean
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: Leah is bitter and depressed over Sam and being a werewolf. She meets a mysterious girl who refuses to talk about her past, and offers to let her stay with her and Seth. What happens when Seth imprints on her, and her past is slowly revealed? DUN DUN DUN!
1. Life sucks, doesn't it?

**Okay, I like the idea of Leah/Jacob, but now there are way to many of those stories. Leah is one of my favorite characters, and I noticed that most of the stories where she ends up happy involve a guy. Well screw guys! Leah is a strong, independent woman. She can be happy on her own.**

**PS That does not mean there will not be a guy later on, just that I don't think that should be the main part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.**

I sat on the edge of the sand, feeling the waves crash against my feet. Winter was coming, but, of course, I wasn't cold.

I was sitting there, not really thinking of anything, while, at the same time, thinking about everything. I had come to the realization long ago that there was no escaping it. Even in human form, being a werewolf was my life. It had defined who I am.

Sam had dumped me because he's a werewolf. I can sit in the freezing water because I'm a werewolf. I'm bitter because I'm a werewolf. Because I'm bitter, I am a bitch, and no one will ever love me. And a bunch of teenage boys see me naked on a regular basis.

Even now, in this perfect moment, or so it would have been last year, I was a werewolf. I was hiding because I was supposed to be in wolf form, doing some crap or another. Whatever. It's not like they'd do anything once they found me. Just yell at me. Sam had done worse.

I shook my head. After all this time I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that the person I had thought to be the love of my life was now engaged to my cousin. Why? Because he was a stupid WEREWOLF!

A girl was walking down the beach. I found it odd for more reasons than one. One, I had never seen her before, two, she was wearing a blue tank top and denim mini skirt, no shoes, and occasionally steeping into the freezing cold water. And three, she was crying.

I had a sudden urge to comfort her. She seemed so young and innocent. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, to tell her that it would be okay. Because life always turned out okay. But I couldn't. because it doesn't.

It was only then that I realized I was crying too. The girl, who had black hair and green eyes, walked over and sat next to me and said, completely emotionlessly, "Life suck, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "It really, truly does," I said to her.

We sat there for a second, her with her arms wrapped around her knees, and me with my legs stretched forward toward the ocean. Then she looked at me and said, "You're Leah Clearwater."

I nodded. "That's me."

"I'm Alicia," she said.

"Do you live around here?" I asked.

She nodded, but offered no other information.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly, after a few more moments of silence.

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You're crying on the beach," she told me. "Something happened."

I smiled. "Just some stuff," I said.

"Same here."

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked her. That was so very like me. Just screw up a nice conversation.

To my surprise, she smiled. "I don't know. I guess life just sucks, and when it does, it's good to know you aren't alone. I don't know anyone who is capable of being sympathetic. That's why I'm by myself. No one else can comprehend the fact that the world might not revolve around them."

I nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. I stood up. She didn't move. "It's getting late," I said.

"I'm not going home."

I stared at her a moment.

"You want to come have dinner at my house?"

I don't know why I said it. She only looked about fourteen, fifteen at the most. I couldn't leave her here, could I? not even Leah, the harpy bitch is that mean.

She looked at me, a glimmer of happiness behind her tears. She smiled at me. "Really?" I nodded. She got up, and we walked to my house.

Mom was at Charlie's house, and Seth was off somewhere being a wolf. I found some pasta and spaghetti sauce in the cupboard.

"You like spaghetti?" I asked Alicia. She nodded.

We ate in silence for a few moment, before Seth opened the door, and proceeded to run through the kitchen naked.

Alicia screamed when she saw him, and he screamed when he realized I wasn't alone.

He returned from his room a few minutes later, his face red. "I-I-" He didn't seem able to finish the sentence.

I decided to help him out. "Seth," I said. "Were you guys playing truth or dare in the woods again.

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"Seth," I said "This is Alicia. Alicia, this is my brother Seth."

Alicia smiled, but Seth didn't say anything. He was staring at her. Adoringly. Oh good god. Not my brother. Not on the runaway girl I had found at the beach! I sighed.

"Seth," I said again. "Come into the living room with me a second."

He followed me until we were where Alicia couldn't hear us. "You didn't," I said. He nodded. "Oh god, you did." I sighed. "Well, don't tell her."

He looked at me quizzically. "I found her at the beach. We got to talking. She said she wasn't going home, so I brought her here. She obviously has some issues."

He nodded, then his gaze drifted back to the kitchen. I just shook my head. "Go ahead."

He ran back into the kitchen.

I followed him after a second. They were having a conversation about some book called Twilight. She didn't look as sad, but there was still something in her eyes. Something almost…_haunting_.


	2. We want her to meet some friends of ours

**I'm sorry, I have a really hard time remembering to update my longer stories. Read mo other stories though! Anyway, I'm trying really hard to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.**

I woke up to screaming.

At first I couldn't comprehend it. I was dazed and tired. I guess that's how it was with Seth and Mom too, because we all jumped up and ran into the hall at the same time.

When we met in the hallway, we all looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out who else was in the house who could possibly be screaming. Then, as if on cue, we all looked at the living room and ran towards it.

The girl was thrashing around under the blankets we had given her, still screaming. Suddenly, she flopped onto the floor, and there was a loud BANG! As her head hit the coffee table. Then it was silent.

We all looked at each other again, not sure of what to do. Mom's face was an echo of my thoughts. _This is what we get for letting run away kids stay at our house. _Seth's face was pure terror.

He was the first to run over to her. He pulled away the blanket over her face, staring into her wide-awake face.

"Did I wake you up?" the girl asked.

Seth laughed. Seriously, the stupid kid _laughed_. Then I did too.

"A little," I said.

Mom just shook her head. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the kitchen stove. "6:45."

She groaned. "Then I'm gonna make some coffee," she said, more to herself than us.

Alicia was gathering up her blankets. "I'm so, so, so, _soo_ sorry for waking you up. I must be the worst guest ever."

"It's fine," Seth said, "really. I was going to wake up soon anyway."

I snorted. "Yeah," I said, "in an hour or four."

He shot me a look that said, _shut up or die_.

I grinned.

"Alicia, do you like eggs? I'm gonna make some."

She smiled gratefully. "Yes please. But I…have to go pretty soon."

Seth looked at her, his face falling. "But it's not even seven o'clock yet."

She smiled at him. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no trouble," Seth and I said at the same time. But while I said it happily, he sounded frantic. I understood. Who knows where this girl was going, or when he would see her again.

She smiled at us again. "Well, I guess I could stay a little longer… if you're sure…"

"Of course," Seth said. "Leah, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

I walked with him into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Should we tell Sam?"

"Tell Sam what?"

"That I imprinted. And that there's a runaway girl on the reservation."

"Oh yeah, that." I nodded. "We probably should."

"But what about Alicia?"

"What about Alicia?"

"While we go to Sam and Emily's, we can't just leave her here alone."

I considered this for a moment.

"Bring her with us. We'll just tell her we want her to meet some friends of ours."


	3. I'm just a bitter old harpy

"So who are we going to see?" Alicia asked, walking behind me next to Seth.

Seth answered, of course. "Some friends of ours. Sam and Emily, and anyone else who happens to have stopped by for breakfast."

She nodded. "Oh."

It was now 8:00, and we were walking to Sam and Emily's house. I was never happy to be going to see Sam and Emily together, but one of these days I knew I was going to have to get over that.

Just then, Alicia quickened her pace to walk next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…not like you were when I met you yesterday, but about half that."

"That's not cryptic at all."

"You use sarcasm to hide your feelings. You want people to think you're holding up when you're really falling apart inside."

I looked at her. Who was this girl. She looked about fourteen, and she just about summed up my whole personality.

"Yeah, I'm just a bitter old harpy."

"No you're not."

I stopped suddenly. I thought Seth would run into me, but he had stopped too.

"What?" was my brilliant response. Seth just stared at her.

"You have a heart, though you don't want people to know that it's breaking. You are capable of love, and I think that's what's hurt you. But you're not broken beyond repair. You still have kindness in you. And you still long for acceptance and love."

I grinned. "Or I'm just a bitter old harpy."

She smiled too. "Maybe. But I don't think so."


End file.
